New Girl
by Writer93
Summary: Sakura is a new girl in town and is fittin in just right in school with her friends and enemies here and there and maybe just a new love. But what happens when her ex comes to visit her claiming there going out and mixed messages are being sent?CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**New Girl: Fitting in**

" KAJUU WAKE UP" An auburn haired girls eyed widended. _what the ...TOUYA_. Sakura thought as she jumped out of her bed. She ran to the door. " AHHHHHHHHH"

She closed the door and went into her washroom. It looked so empty, almost as empty as her room. She brushed her teeth and took a shower then went to her room and packed up the rest of her belongings. She took out the outfit she set out to wear today since its the only one she could find.Sakura took her guitar, her mother gave it to her for her 6th birthday because it was then she started to love music. She took her bags downstairs along with her guitar.

"I'm ready" Sakura said sighing. Her father smiled at her.

" Thanks Sakura, for taking this so good. I'm sure your going to love our new home and your going to make new friends too"

"mhm"

Fujitaka, her father, sighed. He loaded the U-Haul truck with the rest of the furniture and touya drove off in it. He put Sakura's bag in his car and soon they were off too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura isn't it great" Fujitaka said entering the house. Most of their furniture was already in place along with some new ones

"uh, its very big"

"yah, and your room has a washroom of its own with a walk in closet" Sakura's eyes brightened

"Maybe moving isn't so bad after all" she said then kissed her dad on the cheek and ran to her new room. It was beige with a nice new bed in the middle with a desk that had a mirror on the side and a shelf on the other. Their was a door leading to her WASHROOM and the sliding door that lead to her closet.

Sakura fell on her bed on her back. "mmm comfy" she mumbled.

"SAKURA you can admire your room later and come help with the stuff"

"COMING" Sakura put her bags down and ran to help. _I love moving_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hate moving, and I hate making friends. I came into the classroom and the teacher introduced me to the class and some boys whistled and some girls glared. I dont know what their problem is._

"Hi" a boy with spiky green haired said interupting Sakura's thoughts.

"...Hi"

"So hows being the new girl"

"...ok"

"umm well i'm sure you're wondering why I'm talking to you"

"Yah" Sakura said bluntly.

"Well, I think your hot and wanna go out tomorrow"

"..."

"So how about it. Tomorrow, you me at 8:00"

"No" Sakura said picking up her books and heading for her locker since it was almost the end of lunch.

_What a jerk, ugh and I almost thought he was sweet._

Sakura heard some laughter from behind. She turned around to see the same spiky green haired boy getting laughed at by some of his friends. They all turned to look at her. She heard someone say "now watch a player play" and then a a boy with long black hair in a pony tail with khaki shorts and a white tee come towards her. He put his arm around her.

"hey honey, i was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. You know seeing as your the new girl you need someone to show you around this town"

"No I'm fine" Sakura said taking his arm off of her and walked away.

Sakura sighed and sat at her desk in art. A girl soon took a seat beside her and put her MP3 on. The teacher entered and all the students quieted.

" Good Afternoon students. Today you will be given a new project. Yes you will be having partners and I will be choosing. You will need to paint a portrait of each other using the colours of their personality. You will be given 2 weeks time. Now for the partners" Everyone in the class had their fingers crossed.

"Rika and Takashi

Tomoyo and Eriol" The girl beside her sighed. _She must be Tomoyo_. The girl turned towards Sakura and whispered " he has a crush on me"

Sakura and her giggled as the teacher continued.

" Meilin and Ryukasho

Sakura and Syoroan..." Sakura looked around wondering who this Syoroan was. A lot of the guys groaded and some gurls whined. She spotted a boy with deep amber eyes with messy chocolate brown hair. His friends were high five-ing him, but it seemed like he didnt care.

" Okay now all partners please meet up with each other and discuss your plans for the rest of the class QUIETLY" the teacher said and the class erupted with chatter and he just sighed.

Sakura just took out her book when she felt a shadow over her.

" Sakura right" he asked.

"yah...Syoroan right"

"Yes, so about this project thing" he said sitting down looking like he wanted to get this over with.

"umm yah how about if we meet up at my house to do each others sketches first"

"sure, but since he said we have to use the colours of each others personality, there shouldnt be a lot of rush because i need to get to know you"

Sakura raised her eyebrow but before she could say anything he interupted.

"And not in that way"

"Okay so is tomorrow okay with you"

"sure" he said then took off to his friends. Sakura took out her book but before she could start Tomoyo sat beside her took the book right out of her hands. Her eyes were somewhat glowy waiting for Sakura to say something. _What does she want_

"SOOOO, dont you have anything to say about your PARTNER"

"...umm he's cool"

"THE COOLEST. He's the hottest guy in school and now your like the hottest girl. YOU GUYS WOULD BE SO CUTE"

"Quiet down Tomoyo. First of all I am not the hottest girl, second of alI dont know him, and I am not interested"

"Wow...first girl to say she isnt interested in THE Syoroan LI. Even I had a little crush on him a few years back."

"Oh, so he's really popular with the girls. Thats why i heard some whining"

"YAH and did you hear the groans from the boys YOU HOTTY"

"...you're weird"

"Yah i know, SO YOU TWO ARENT GOING TO GO ON A DATE"

"Tomoyo this is art class not date class, were just going to meet up for our sketches"

"Aww that sucks"

"yah doesnt it" Sakura said sarcastically but Tomoyo didnt seem to get the saracastic part.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM"

"NOOOO, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC"

"THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY"

"TOMOYO"

"Girls quiet down", the teacher said. Sakura kept glaring at Tomoyo while Tomoyo was smiling mischeviously.

BRING -The bell went for lunch.

" Sakura want to eat lunch together"

"...sure just as long as you dont read into everything i say"

"I can't promise anything"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Rika,Chiharu, and Kiki"

" HIII" they all said in unison.

"Hi" Sakura said politley.

" Your the new girl right" Chiharu asked as they sat down beside a huge tree.

"Yah, thats my name"

"hahaha, Sakura. I'm sorry"

" No problem"

"You're the one getting all the guys hopes up" Kiki said.

"...I am"

"Yes, new hot girl means chance to get a girl before they get tainted by Syoroan's spell"

"Yah, currently Kiki is under that" Tomoyo said, they all laughed.

"So notice any cute guys" Rika asked.

"Yes...I'm just not interested. Come on now what kind of pick up line is " hey honey want to grab a bite"

"TAKASHI" they all said.

"So thats his name" Sakura said and they all laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Moving doesnt seem so bad anymore_

Sakura was walking home when her cell phone rang. She couldnt recognize the caller ID.

"Hello"

" SAKURA"

" Who is this" Sakura asked.

" TOMOYO SILLY, anyways want to go to the mall?"

"...how did you get my number"

"Oh i too your cell phone when you werent looking and wrote it down. So how about it. I'll pick you up at your house in about 15 min kay SEE YOU LATER" she said before Sakura could say anything.

_... I think I should be getting use to this_

Sakura went to her room seeing as Touya was now at college and her dad is at work her house seemed so dead. She put all the lights on and put on some music. _Better_

Sakura got out a jean skirt with a white tee and a white cap with diamonds on it and she put on some flip flops. She went to her computer and saw she had some emails from her friends.

HI SAKURA 

WE ARE SO MISSING YOU. School has been so boring without you. We cant come up with any cheers and you know DAISUKE has been really down lately. You know he thought you two

should get back together. HE MADE ONE MISTAKE SAKURA. Anyways i hope your new school is cool. I'm sure you've already made some friends and some admirers CUZ THATS HOW YOU ARE SAKU. aww miss you so much call me up soon and dont break too many hearts while you're there

your BESTEST FRIEND

Kagura

Sakura smiled. Kagura really new Sakura and she missed her so much. She read over some of the other emails and saw there was and email from Daisuke.

Hey Sakura

I know its weird me emailing you but i just miss you so much. I hope were cool and you know me

i always am. What ever anyone sais i am FINE. Hope you're liking your new place

and maybe we should consider getting back on track

because i really thought we had something, hope you feel the same

xoxo

Daisuke

Sakura sighed. _UGH i should just put a mask on and become fat because some people just done get the message. There isnt anything special about me anyways._

"SAKURA ARE YOU HOME" Tomoyo yelled from the kitchen.

"YAH coming"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAWAII" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura came out of the dressing room in a pink and white sundress with a pink cap.

"It's a bit girly"

" Your point, BUYit" Tomoyo said shoving Sakura and some more clothes. " You know Sakura you have a great shape, you should show it off more"

"I show enough that the boys at school wont leave me alone"

"You're right. Think about how MORE will get attracted"

"THATS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD THING"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is the most shopping I've ever done" Sakura said as she sat down with her smoothy in front of Tomoyo.

"Thats what happens when you're with Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Hey ladys" a boy with blue hair a light rimmed glasses stood before them with a messy chocolate haired boy.

"Hi Eriol, hi Syoroan" Tomoyo said while Sakura just waved.

"What have you two been up too" Eriol asked but before Tomoyo could answer, Syoroan did.

"Obviously shopping what with all these bags what else could they be doing at a mall Eriol" Syoroan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I was trying to make conversation"

"Well next time make a better one" and the two soon went into and argument. Sakura hinted to Tomoyo they should leave and so they krept off.

"He really likes you Tomoyo"

"Uh no really. I just said that in class because I'm a conceited slut like Meilin LI. ' OH EVERYONE LIKES ME AND TRY TO LOOK UP MY SKIRT WHICH IS REALLY A THIN SCARF WRAPPED AROUND MY BONY ASS" Tomoyo said as a fake immitation

"I knew she was a slut"

"How?" Tomoyo asked but she already new the answer.

"Well if it wasnt the thong showing from her skin tight pants or the low V tank top that showed off her cleavage or the way she some how always had to bend down to pick up her pencil in class than i dont know what gave it away" and the too laughed so hard smoothie almost came out of Sakura's nose.

"MY NEW BEST FRIEND" they said in unison.

"So how do you like the girls" Tomoyo asked referring to Rika, Chiharu and Kiki.

"Great but why did Kiki keep asking if i had any interest in Syoroan"

" because she loves him and wants to make sure no one else does. But she doesnt love him as much as Meilin"

"yah, i dont think anyone can"

"OH YOU WILL"

"NO I WONT...you love Eriol"

"DO NOT. He's so immature it's pathetic."

"Give him a chance, he seems decent and better than most of the guys I've ever met lately"

"What about that guy who was selling the smoothie. I saw him wink at you"

"Oh shut up, what about that guy at the store"

"Sakura how could you not see that he was obviously gay"

"Oh...than i guess i shouldnt have slapped him when he tried to get my measurements"

"SAKURA"

"SORRY"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura you're room is so ince"

"Thanks"

"Oh whose guitar is that?"

"Mines"

"YOU PLAY"

"Yup, and sing too" Sakura said as if it were nothing.

"Can you play something for me PLEASE"

"...uhh"

"PLEASE"

Sakura took her guitar and started to singing a song from a favourtie singer of hers

_I saw you with you're new girl_

_just yesterday_

_and i feel that i must confess_

_even though it kills me_

_to have to say_

_I'll admit that i was impressed_

_Physically just short of affection_

_gotta comend you on your selection_

_though i shoudlnt be concerned_

_from the back of my mind i just cant help but wonder_

_does she rub your feet when you've had a long day_

_does she scracth your're scalp when you take out your braids_

"Sakura" Tomoyo interupted.

"yah"

"that was beautiful...i never new you could sing so well"

"Thanks"

"AHHH i have an idea. You should sing at out talent show. It's in one month OMG IT W0ULD BE GREAT"

"...no i dont go public"

"YOU HAVE TO"

"sorry but no"

"At least think about it"

"Fine"

"Thats all I'm asking, so I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"BYE Tomoyo"

"Bye, and think about it" Tomoyo said leaving.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW. Should i continue or not??//


	2. Chapter 2

**New Girl: Crazy Ex **

_Its time i set things straight._

Hi Daisuke

I got your message. I'm doing good my new place is fine

and i've made a couple of new friends

About us getting back on track. Yah i dont think thats going to happen. 

Daisuke i just dont like you like that anymore

I'm sorry and i hope we can still be friends :D

your friend

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked to school and a black car stopped by her. She looked to see who it was but the windows were too tinted. They were rolled down and she met a pair of amber eyes.

"Want a ride" Syoroan asked. Sakura looked around. It was a nice fall day and she felt like walking.

"No, but thanks for the offer" she waved smiling then walked off. Syoroan was in awe. He usually didnt offer rides but when he did they never were turned down, matter a fact HE was never turned down.

"Are you sure" he called out.

" I'm sure, see you at school" he finally rolled up his windows and told the driver to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA" Tomoyo yelled as soon as Sakura entered the classroom. Sakura waved lightly.

"Hi Tomoyo, and hi girls" she said to the rest of them.

" So Sakura here's the form and it is due by next week on friday" Tomoyo said handing Sakura a yellow form. Sakura looked at the top and saw the heading: TALENT SHOW.

"Tomoyo, I only said i would think about it"

"Sakura, when Tomoyo sais to think about it, it means you better think a yes or she will kick your ass" Rika said smiling.

"...but"

"No buts Sakura, or your pretty face wont be so pretty anymore" Sakura touched her face and looked at Tomoyo.

"Fine" Sakura sighed in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Phew_ Sakura thought as she ran into her house. After Sakura had registered for the talent show Tomoyo tried to convince her to go on one of her crazy shopping trips.

" BUT SO MANY CLOTHES AND SALES" She said afterschool but Sakura made up some excuse about calling her father. But the truth is she doesnt want to talk to her father. Last time he called wasnt a very pleasant conversation.

Sakura checked her mail and saw that their was a cheque from Touya. It was some money for her necessities.

RING RING RING RING. Sakura picked up the phone.

"Kinomoto residence"

"SAKURA its Kagura"

"KAGURA HII"

"Sakura have you talked to Daisuke in the past few days"

"...umm why is there something wrong"

"Sakura just answer"

"yes, i sent him a reply on email. He said he wanted to get back on track or something"

"Sakura what did you tell him" Kagura was freaking out now.

"I said to leave it the way it is and that i dont like him anymore. Kagura tell me whats going on?"

"...Daisuke has gone missing. We found a note in his locker with your picture saying 'she will be mine'

Sakura couldnt speak now. She dropped the phone in shock.

"Sakura...Sakura are you there" Kagura said but Sakura couldnt say anything. She put the phone down and went to her room.

_Why me she thought_

DING DONG. It was the door. Who could be at her door. she walked slowly to the door and opened it to see Syoroan with a sketch book.

_Shiit i totally forgot_

"Uhh hey. Come sit down" Sakura said turning on a few lights so the house didnt look so dead. "Want anything"

"No I'm fine"

" Okay so how do we start this off" Sakura said sitting on the couch in front of him.

" Well I typed up this questionare so we can get to know..." Sakura was looking out the window not really listening. _what could he have meant by ' she'll me mine'. I live miles and miles away what could he possibly do. I should just calm down and..._

"Sakura, earth to Sakura" Syoroan cut in through her thoughts.

"Oh im so sorry i was just, never mind so about the questionare"

" Uh here you go. I've gotta run now but We'll just exchange it tomorrow and then we can start on the sketches. So your sure you are okay"

"Yah, thanks for coming. see you tomorrow"

"later" Syoroan said and left.

RING RING RING RING

Sakura some how just got a bad feeling and was hesitant to picking up the phone.

" Kinomoto resident" she heard some static on the other line and got freaked out.

" Hello?"she said but the static started to get louder. She was about to put it down when she heard something.

"Sakura, Sakura its Tomoyo. Sorry I'm getting some bad reception. I was wondering when you wanted to start on the song for your talent show"

_Phew_ Sakura thought and sat down. "How about on the weekend. I can come over to your house"

"Sure, okay then see you at school tomorrow"

"Bye" Sakura said and put down the phone. She was about to go up to her room and do the questionare when the phone rang again. _Maybe Tomoyo forgot to tell me something_

"Hello"

"..hello" said a deep husky voice

"...who is this?"

"You will be mine Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Daisuke" she whispered.

" My cherry blossom, we will finally be together"

"Daisuke what is wrong with you. We broke up months ago, get over it"

" My sweet cherry blossom we will be together dont worry" click. Sakura just stared at the phone. If you were right beside her you could hear her intense breathing.

His last words rang in her head. _My sweet cherry blossom we will be together dont worry_

Sakura walked up to her room slowly. She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Why me_ She thought until she heard a ring from her computer. She walked to it and saw she had an email from Kagura.

Uh Sakura

hey its Kagura

I dont know how to tell you this Sakura

Somethings happened to Daisuke. Someone found him

with blood all over him from under a bridge

they say he jumped off or fell. No one knows but the police our after him

Sakura do not keep contact with him. I love you

but they say there must be something wrong with him

He isnt very stable

Call me if anything happens

love Kagura

Sakura's heart was beating rapidly now. Should she tell someone. Maybe Touya or her father. The police are already involved. Besides Daisuke was never the phyisical type. Maybe they will find him and get him and maybe just maybe this will all be over Sakura kept telling herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up banging on her alarm clock.That night Sakura didnt have a great sleep since she woke up for every sound she heard because she thought it would be Daisuke. She came from the washroom in a towl and looking in a her closet. She gout her red mini skirt out with white tights and a white golf tee with her hair out and flip flops.

Knock Knock

Sakura opened the door with a pop tart in her mouth only to see Syoroan.

She looked at him dumbfoundly.

"uhh...Good morning" she said after she swallowed.

"Morning, sorry to catch you at a bad time but you didnt seem to be in such a good mood today and i thought i at least could give you a ride" he asked stepping into her house.

"...um sure thanks. Let me just grab my stuff"

She ran up to her room and got her bag and looked at the empty questinare and her desk._Shit_ She said picking it up and walking back down. she grabbed her lunch and lead Li out the door to his black jaguar.

" I see you never had time to finish it" Syoroan said referring to the sheet.

"Yah I was a bit busy but I'll finish it now" Sakura said taking our her pencil.

**Favourite colour: **"umm...pink"

**Favourite food: ice cream**

**What are your hobbies: singing and cheerleading**

**Favourite singer: Paula DeAnda**

**Your worst fear: **Sakura was hesitant to answering that one. she looked at Li and he seemed to come off as a trustworthy person.

**Your worst fear: Losing everyone i care for**

**Least favourite thing: homework**

**The person you love most: Touya**

"I'll finish the rest in class if thats okay" Sakura asked seeing as they were already at school.

"Sure, and here's mine" Syoroan said handing his sheet to Sakura. He got out leaving the door open for Sakura and told his driver good bye.

Sakura looked at his

**Favourite colour: Green**

**Favourite food: Chocolate**

**What are your hobbies: Soccer **

**Favourite singer: None**

**Your worst fear: Losing everyone i care for**

Sakura's eyes widened but she kept reading

**Least favourite thing: whores**

**The person you love most: My sisters**

**What do you want to do when you grow up: Take control of the Li corporation **

**What is the thing you want most in this life: To be everything my parents wanted me to be**

**What is the word that describes you the most: Determined**

**Favourite Quote: If you want something, go for it**

Sakura let out a loud breathe, it seemed he really did this from the heart. How could he trust Sakura with the same information. Sakura went into class and sat down and finished the rest of the questionare.

**What do you want to do when you grow up: A teacher**

**What is the thing you want most in this life: To be like everyone else**

**What is the word that describes you the most: Heartbreaker**

**Favourite Quote: Expect the unexpected**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Dont forget Sakura, MY HOUSE tomorrow at 12:00 sharp"

" Got it Tomoyo, now bye" Sakura said waving. She walked home sighing. What a long day. She finished her questionare and gave it to Li but he made no facial expressions while he was reading it. They planned to meet at her house tonight again.

Suddenly Sakura felt a chill. She felt someone was watching her. She looked around. There was only the sound of the wind blowing on the cherry blossom tree. She continued to walk but felt a chill again. She stopped and looked behind her, know one. She turned around and was met with a pair of hazel eyes.

She tried to yell but all that came out was a silent shriek.

" Long time no see my sweet cherry blossom"

"Daisuke" she whispered. "Why are you here" Sakura managed to croak.

" What, I cant see my girl"

" Were not together Daisuke. I told you"

" Oh Sakura I know your afraid to be in a long distance relationship but we can make it work"

"You need to go get some help because the only thing I'm afraid of is you" Sakura said and tried to run but he grabbed her arm.

" We will be together no matter what you or anyone else sais. You are the one for me"

" Let go Daisuke. Your talking crazy, you hit your head you need some help"

" It was just a bump, nothing more. I am fine" Sakura tried to reach into her pocket to grab her cell phone but he took her other hand. "Now there is no need to call anyone"

"HE.." Sakura tried to yell help but Daisuke covered her mouth.

" I saw you get in a car with the punk with the brown hair, are you cheating on me. Its been a week and you've already cheated on me. How can I trust you"

Sakura couldnt speak. Her eyes were wide and she was about to cry when Daisuke's grip on her mouth loosened. She looked behing him and saw that Li had him in a head lock.

Sakura got out of Daisuke's grip and took out her cell phone and dialed 911 but Daisuke kicked Li and threw him to the ground and before Li could get up he ran off.

" Who is he and what does he want from you" Li asked getting up.

" He wants me and wont leave me alone until he gets me"

AN: I hope you like, i took the advice of her being TOO perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Girl: What to do**

_**" Who is he and what does he want from you" Li asked getting up.**_

_**" He wants me and wont leave me alone until he gets me" **_

" Are you going to call the cops or something"

"They've already been called"

" Well their not doing a very.." Sakura cut him off.

" I'm just going to go home now, thanks for the help" Sakura said and left to her house which was just one more block down. Syoroan was about to ask if they were still going to work on the sketeches but saw that she should be left alone for a while.

Later that day police came over to Sakura's house and asked her several questions and contacted her older brother. Touya obviously freaked and is now arriving in a few hours. Her father was informed and they said they will now be keeping a close watch on Sakura.

_Why me_

"Thanks for all your help Ms.Kinomoto make sure you're not alone next time. Its not safe for a 16 your old to be wandering around like that." The cop said and then left. _It was afterschool_ Sakura thought. She went into the kitchen and cooked dinner since Touya should be arriving soon. He would only be staying for about 2 days since he still had school.

" Sakura are you okay" Tomoyo asked. She called right away after Syoroan had informed her of what happened.

" Yes I'm okay thanks to Syoroan, but they said I should stay home for a few days"

" ... Are you going too?"

" No, he probably already knows where I live so its better to be around where people can see me"

"Oh Sakura I cant believe your handling this so calmly"

" yah, I cant believe it myself, well I've gotta go because I hear my brother knocking on the door. Bye Tomoyo"

"Bye"

Sakura walked to the door and was prepared for a very loud speech. She opened the door and smiled.

" Hi Touya"

Touya dropped his bag" Sakura" he said and hugged her. Sakura was suprised. Touya never hugged her. She knew he loved her and was protective of her but he never hugged her. Sakura hugged him back. He sighed and let go.

" Sakura are you alright"

" Yah I'm fine just a little scared is all"

" Well now I'm here" Touya said picking his stuff and heading for his room to place. Sakura smiled but then smirked. _The old Touya will be back by tomorrow_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kajuu can I have some waffles" Touya yelled from the washroom, his mouth full of toothpaste.

" Not since you called me Kajuu" Sakura yelled back but placed some waffles on a plate for him anyways. KNOCK KNOCK. Sakura went to the door and opened the door to see Syoroan.

" Want a ride"

" Sure I'll be right out" Sakura said she grabbed her bag.

" BYE TOUYA" she yelled.

" Who was at the door"

" ...A friend, see you later" she called out and closed the door before Touya could see that it was a boy.

" Was that your brother?"

" Yes the one and only, and if you see him and your with me you better run"

" I see he's the protective type"

" Yes"

" I see your feeling better"

" Better but not completely"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" SAKURA"

" hi tomoyo" Sakura said while Tomoyo crushed her with her embrace.

" Is everything okay, are you okay, what is going to happen?" Tomoyo bombarded Sakura with questions.

" Everything is fine, my brother is with me now and I'm going to be okay" Sakura said but wasnt so sure herself. She sat dwon at her seat as soon as the sensei came into class.

" I assume you've all started on your sketeches" Sensei said. Sakura totally frogot about the sketches. _Ack _Sakura looked at Syoroan who was already heading to her with a sketchbook and pencil.

" Might as well start now" he said.

" Oh I see you two have only started now". Sakura looked up to see a girl with jet black hair and ruby red eyes; Meilin.

" Yah I've just been a bit busy" Sakura said taking out her sketchbook.

" Well Syao-kun, if I were your partner we would have already been done are sketches. It would have left us with more alone time" Meilin said then walked away while Sakura just glared.

" Just ignore her" Syoroan said.

" Okay 'Syao-kun" Sakura mimicked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura got home she saw a sticky note on the counter.

_I went out to do some grocery shopping_

_be back in a few hours_

_-touya_

Sakura got out her sketchbook as soon as she went to her room. It was a very percise sketch of Li. Messy chocolate hair, sharp nose with thin lips, but his amber eyes werent what she wanted. Truth is she kept trying to re-do it but it never turned out to be the deep amber eyes of Syoroan Li.

Meanwhile Li was looking at Sakura's sketch as well trying to figure out what he could do to make it more realistic. But he couldnt figure out how to portray that look Sakura always has, that thinking look that seems like there is more that meets the eye.

"Master Li" A man in a black suit said as he entered his room.

" Yes"

" Your mother is on the phone" The man passed the phone to Li.

" Li, how is everything"

"Everything is good mother"

" Okay I called to tell you your eldest sister is ill and is in the hospital. There is no need for you to come to China but i thought that you should be informed, she is being taken care of and tested"

" Are you sure I shouldnt come"

"Yes, just focus on your studies, goodbye Syoroan"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRING BRING

The bell went for second period. Sakura headed for the change rooms to change into her gym clothes.

_So tired._ Sakura thought taking of her shirt to put on her grey tee when she heard some chuckles.

" Whats the point of wearing a bra when there's nothing too hold" Meilin said as she walked by Sakura and headed for the door. Sakura just glared.

" Whats the point of wearing a bra if your breasts are already saggy" Sakura said when Meilin was about to swing the door open. Everybody in the room stopped.

" Just watch Kinomoto" Meilin said before leaving. Sakura put on her shorts and left a minute later with Tomoyo following.

" Sakura , nobody talks back to MEILIN"

" Well people should, who does that bitch think she is"

" Meilin LI, thats who. Just be careful"

" No need to" Sakura said and started to run laps like everyone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking home when a car pulled up beside her. It is a car she should be getting use too.

" Hop in" Syoroan said.

" Sure" Sakura said as she went in the car. Sakura was about to get up when she saw her house but Syoroan just drove right past it.

" uhhh , you missed my house"

" I know" he said. And Sakura just stared on the road wondering where they were headed for.

Syoroan parked beside a small cafe.

" My favourite cafe in Tomoeda"

" Why am I here?"

"Well you seem a little out of it so I brought you here" Syoroan said getting out. When they entered he ordered a coffee for him and a french vanilla latte for Sakura.

Sakura just stared at his eyes and he stared back.

" You have such beautiful eyes" they both said in unison. They blushed and started to laugh.

" Thanks for the latte" Sakura said as the left the shop when she saw an ice cream stand. It was as if Li read her mind.

" Lets get some" he said and crossed the road. A chocolate cone for him and Strawberry for Sakura. They went for a little walk while eating their cones.

" So how is was your old school"

" Better than this one, their isnt sluts or bitches like Meilin or boys that act like dogs, but at least this school doesnt have an unstable lover stalker like my old one."

" Oh yah, that Daisuke guy"

" How do you know his name?"

" I searched him. He hit his head or something and I think thats why he's a bit loony"

" A bit?" Sakura said.

" Okay maybe a lot but you know if you ever need any help you can call me"

"Thanks, but wouldnt I need your number for that"

Syoroan took out a pen and took Sakura's arm. He wrote with his green pen, his number and under it he wrote "Syoa-kun". Sakura smiled at it when she felt a hand on her chin. Syoroan lifted her chin to face him.

" Dont hesitate to call" he whispered and when he looked like he was about to kiss her he stepped back. " Well you should be getting home now before your brother freaks"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Li's sketch for about 5 minutes straight. _No guy has ever made me feel like him. When he touched my chin and brought my face close to his, my heart skipped a beat. I'm usually making peoples heart skip a beat .GOD DAMMIT I do not like LI NO I DONT I DO NOT LIKE LI. _

If someone were to be looking at Sakura they woulda thought she was crazy with her facial exprssion changing every second. Sakura felt a gust of wind and looked at her window. She got up to open it but seemed like it was stuck.

She turned around ready to give up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Hello my sweet cherry blossom"

**AN: Hope i didnt take too long updating. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me everything you think about this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Girl: Missing you**

_**She turned around ready to give up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**" Hello my sweet cherry blossom"**_

Sakura turned around to face Daisuke. She tried to take his hand off of her shoulder but his grip was too tight. Sakura opened her mouth ready to yell but Daisuke put his hand over hher mouth. He was in her room now, and Sakura was trembling of fear. She was in her room where no one can hear or see her and Touya is out shopping for a few things before he leaves.

Daisuke ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around her mouth. He then took her blanket and wrapped her in it tightly so she coudnt move her arms, He placed her on a chair and sat on her bed when he looked down and saw a sketch. He picked it up.

"This is the guy you've been around lately" he said smirking. " Do you like him or something?" Sakura just stared, because thats all she could do." You do dont you, I new you were cheating on me you worthless bitch" Daisuke said and ripped the page out of a sketchbook and crumpled it. He looked up at Sakura who started to shed some tears. " This is what you get for being dishonest" Sakura tried to yell something but all that was heard was a mumble.

Daisuke started to go through Sakura's stuff while Sakura just watched, but then she had an idea. She edged closer to the phone on her desk. She moved her arm a bit beside the desk. She shoved the desk and the phone fell and she caught it. she looked at her arm and dialed the number Li gave her. It started to ring when someone knocked it out of her hand.

" Just who are you trying to call" Daisuke said.

" Hello" Syoroan was on the phone. " hello...Sakura is that you" Daisuke stepped on the phone and crushed it untill all u could hear was BEEP BEEP BEEP.

" Sakura are you home SAKURA" Touya yelled from downstairs. Sakura had some hope and knocked down her desk to make some noise.

" nu uhuh" Daisuke said. He put Sakura over his shoulder and jumped out the window. He hopped from the roof top to the back yard and started to jump fences until he reached a main road. Sakura saw that he was headed for a black car. He opened the back door and put Sakura in it then hopped in the front seat and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura , where are you" Touya said once he got in her room. He saw everything trashed and ripped and thrown and saw the desk on the floor with her broken phone underneath. Touya went from every room in the house looking for Sakura and coudlnt find her.

"SAKURA" he yelled through the house. He was left no choice but to call the cops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Syoroan have you heard what happened to Sakura"

Syoroan's eyes widened " what, what is it Eriol"

" She's gone missing, since last night. The cops found her room trashed and everything..."

Syoroan was speechless. Eriol was still talking about the evidence but Syoroan was in another place. _ I knew I should've went to her house when she had called me but i just thought she was playing around MAN Syoroan_

" Syoroan did you hear me man, they found a sketch of you torn into two"

"...a sketch of me"

" Yah, probably the assigment from art, it was ripped in half"

_She obviously hates me now, I didnt come for her when I told her I would, and now she hates my guts_

" Dont worry about it man , the cops just said it was a clue" Eriol said patting Syoroan on the back.

The class was buzzing with rumours about what happened to Sakura, everyone has probably heard by now. The sensei came into the room and finally quieted down the class.

" Now I know we've all heard about Ms.Kinomoto and we all care..."

" Sensei, who would care about that girl, she's just the new girl, the new hoe on the block" Meilin said but Sensei didnt hear the last part but Syoroan did and sent a death glare at Meilin which made her heart skip a beat.

" The only hoe in the room is you Meilin" Tomoyo said glaring at Melin with her eyes flared

" okay thats enough" Sensei said and finally got started on his lesson

. Everyone was shocked, no one has ever seen Tomoyo so mad. She was always so cheerful, who no one had a problem with. Meiling just "hmphed" and started to listen to the lesson.

" The New girl has certainly started up something in our class" Eriol whispered to Syoroan but then went back to his studies.

_Something alright_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So are you hungry?" Daisuke asked Sakura placing his hand on her chin. She was in a basement she though. a dark one and now she is tied to a chair but at least her mouth wasnt covered because Daisuke said no matter how loud she screams, no one would hear her.

Sakura was too tired to even answer, she didnt sleep at all and hasnt taken a shower or eaten anything, and worst is that no one knows where she is.

"Fine suit yourself" Daisuke said shoving an apple in his mouth.

" What do you want from me?" Sakura asked

" I want you, and only you. You dont want me so I will make you want me, and only me"

" so kidnapping me and bringing me to some basement tied up will make me want you"

" If thats what it takes than yes"

Sakura sighed, maybe if she persuaded Daisuke than maybe she can get out.

" Daisuke, maybe if we got to know each other again, and went places we could start off again"

" Stop lying you just want to get out of here than you'll probably call the cops on me"

"Daisuke baby I wont..."

" Than why did you send the email saying you just want to be friends"

"Because the whole "long-distance thing" but if you stay I'm sure we'll be fine"

" Well what about the cops"

" I'll deal with them" Sakura said smiling that she was getting somewhere. " At least sleep on it"

" Sure , anything for my sweet cherry blossom" he said brushin his lips on her cheek. Daisuke got out a matress from somewhere and laid it on the floor and found some bed sheets and put it over the bed. Sakura was ready to get untied but Daisuke lay HIMSELF on the bed.

"What about me"

"I'm not going to untie you, you might try and run" Daisuke said laughing and turned around closing his eyes while Sakura was yelling. " Goodnight" he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoroan went straight to Sakura's house the next morning and knocked on the door. Touya opened it and looked down at Syoroan who was about 4 inches shorter.

" Who are you?"

" umm, a friend of Sakura's. We are art partners and I was hoping she would be back by now"

"Do you even know where she is"

" No I have no idea, I thought she was sick" Syoroan lied hoping he could get some information

Touya eyed the kid for a long time and finally closed the door.

"HEYYYY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Syoroan yelled.

Touya opened the door again. " What were you expecting, Sakura is gone , she's missing okay twirp. And if you dont happen to knpw where she is, dont step foot on this door step again" touya slammed the door and left Syoroan just staring. Syoroan walked slowly home. _Maybe I can try to find Sakura, but how?_

Syoroan was sure Daisuke wouldnt hurt her because he loves her too much...even though he did kidnap her but he wouldnt take care of her. He's too much of a cyco too. Syoroan went home and searched on his laptop for "Daisuke" he found the article where he fell of a bridge. Syoroan clicked the picture and examined it closely but couldnt find any clues, he didnt know exactly what he was looking for anyways. He read over the article twice and still couldnt find anything. He zoomed in on the picture of the bridge again and noticed a whole under the bridge. he zoomed in more and saw that it was a passageway.

Syoroan searched "St.Louis Bridge" which is the name of the bridge Daisuke "fell" off of. He found out there is a basement like place under the bridge that long time ago use to be used for storage.

_AHAHA I GOT IT_

Syoroan said to himself and grabbed his coat and put a pocket knife in his back pocket. " Wei, I'll be back in an hour or so" Li called and ran out the "house like mansion".

He got in his car and drove to the bridge and got their in about an hour. _Sakura I hope your okay_ he thought and parked the car a few blocks from the bridge. He ran to the bridge and jumped down to the stream below. He found that their wasnt a whole but only stones. _What the_ he thought. He kicked multiple times until he finally leaned on it. _Maybe they filled it up long time ago, but then wouldnt they get a new picture_ Syoroan thought and kicked it one last time before leaving to his car.

_How could I have been so stupid to think he would have gone here_ Syoroan thought and was about to go to his car but saw a 24/7 store and was suddenly thirsty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" what was that noise?" Sakura asked Daisuke.

" I dont know but I'm going to go get food"

" Can I be untied now"

"No" Daisuke said and climbed a few stairs until he got to some bricks where he hit a few and they opened. He stepped out into the stream and saw the passageway close and he ran off to the nearest store. He opened the fridge and got out 2 pops and went to go get some sandwiches when he saw a familar face. _the brown hair boy_ Daisuke thought and turned around and walked flowly away so he wouldnt notice.

" You have to pay for that" the clerk said and Syoroan turned to see a green hair boy running.

"Daisuke" he said and dropped his pop ans ran after him.

"What do you want"

" Where's Sakura, thats all I want"

"You cant have her"

" Your crazy just give me Sakura and I wont call the cops"

"No, you just want her for yourself, well she's mine" Daisuke yelling running over the bridge and knocking stuff down to slow Li down.

Li jumped over the objects with ease and took out his cell phone. He dialed 911 and qickly told the officer who picked up what is going on. He was almost close enough to catch Daisuke.

"The cops are on their way if you just show me where Sakura is you can be off"

" Leave me alone" he said and Syoroan finally caught the collar of his shirt. He threw him down on the floor and took out his knife and pointed it at his throat.

" Tell me where Sakura is and I'll let you go" Syoroan could see he was thinking about it.

" fine" he said. Syoroan losened his grip on him so he could get up. Daisuke slowly took out the gun in the his front pocket and turned around to point it at Li. " Let go of me or die"

Syoroan let go of him and stepped back.

" Now drop your weapon" Daisuke said and Li did as was told. Daisuke walked closer to him until the gun was at his forhead.

'" SYOROAN" a girl yelled from the bridge. Daisuke turned to look and saw that it was Sakura. Li took this oppurtunity and took the gun away from Daisuke and knocked him in the head.

" Sakura is that you" Syoroan said running towards her.

" Syoroan, you found me" she said hugging him tightly not wanting to let go.

" Sakura are you okay"

" I'm fine, why did you...how did you ..." she said breathing out.

" Shhh" Li said puttin his finger on her lips he leaned closer and let his finger down and kissed her on the lips. Sakura started to kiss back and they broke the kiss when they heard sirens.

" Thanks, for everything"

" No problem, I guess I just have a thing for new girls" Li said kissing her on the cheek before bringing Daisuke to the cops.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW hope you like this chappy, its not ending if thats what you think. I'm just having a bit of a writers block**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Girl: Feonce**

_" Thanks, for everything"_

_" No problem, I guess I just have a thing for new girls" Li said kissing her on the cheek before bringing Daisuke to the cops._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked home feeling relieved. The whole Daisuke problem was finally done, and maybe her and Syoroan might finally get to be together without any stalkers in their way. Its been a week since the incident and all the students finally stopped chatting about it and making rumours after Syoroan finally told them to shut up.

That night Syoroan recieved a phonecall.

" hello?" he answered.

" Syoroan is that you"

" Yes... who is this?"

" just look outside you window" The girls voice said. He slowly pulled back his curtain and saw a girl waving her right hand with a cell phone in the left. It was pretty dark outside so he couldnt really make out who it was.

" I'll be right outside, I cant see you from the window" Syoroan said putting the phone down and running down the long staircase. He opened the door and met with a girl with fiery red eyes.

"SYOROAN" she said and jumped on him.

" Meilin..." Syoroan groaned on the floor.

" Arent you happy to see you favourtiest girl in the world"

"...no"

" Ahh, your just cranky"

" Or maybe its the fat girl on top of me" Syoroan said and Meilin got off of him helping him up. " What are you doing here anyways?"

" Well, I'm here to visit you and of course take care of you. Auntie Yelan said I should be here to watch you since your home alone"

" I dont need a babysitter"

" Yah you do, now take my stuff to my room" Meilin said lying on the couch. " Its in the taxi outside". Syoroan grumbled and walked outside._ and just when I thought my life was gettin better, mother sends her_.

Meling picked up the phone and went to a quiet room and was whispering.

" Yes I'm her auntie... No I havent told him yet, I'm planning to do it slowly...yes yes I'll do it soon...I cant wait either, I think he will be happy too" Meilin put down the phone and walked back in the living room to see Syoroan had already put her stuff in her room and he was watching t.v.

" Who were you talking to?"

" Just telling auntie I've arrived safely"

"Mhm"

"So guess whose getting a new student in their class" Meilin chimed.

" Not me" Syoroan said hopefully but Meilin just pinched his face.

" Were going to have so much fun as classmates" Meilin said hugging him.

" Yah, just bundles of fun"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syoroan woke up extra early the next morning so he could ditch walking to school with Meilin. He took a quick shower and put on a striped green and white shirt with a pair of jeans. Green and white air forces and his black jansport bag. He creeped slowly out of the house and out the gates. As soon as he was out he let out a loud breath as if he wasnt breathing for a long time.

" Syoroan" a girl yelled out. Syoroan turned around slowly thinking he was caught by Meilin but it was Sakura rollerblading towards him. He was going to say hi when he saw how her face looked scared.

"WATCH OUT" she yelled and fell on top of him.

"...ouch" Syoroan said opening his eyes to meet her emerald ones.

" Sorry" she said blushing, trying to get up.

He got up rubbing some dirt off of him. " Its okay"

" I guess i havent got the hang of these"

" When did you get them?" he asked walkin while she was slowly rollerblading beside him.

" Yesterday, my brother send them to me saying I can finally get to school on time with these"

"Yah, with a few bruises"

" Shut up, I'll learn to ride these roller-ahhhh" Sakura almost fell when Syoroan caught her. She smiled. " thanks"

"No problem, now its better if you hold my hand until we get to school"

" yah yah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura met up with Tomoyo and the girls at school, rumours were buzzing about a new student. Sakura was glad that she didnt have to be the new girl anymore. They all walked in class eager for the teacher to introduce the new student. Sakura sat down beside Syoroan taking out her notebook.

" Couldnt resist me eh"

" Dont flatter yourself" Sakura said. " and umm , I wanted to talk to you about last week"

"What about it" he said smiling. _Why cant he ever take anything seriously_ Sakura thought.

" Well.." she started but was interupted but the teacher.

" Class we have a new student today as many of you heard. She's from China but nose perfect Japanese and will be staying with us for the remainder of the year. Meilin please introduce yourself"

A girl with long black hair in a high pony tail with fiery red eyes entered. She wore a low cut red shirt with a jean skirt, black tights under and black flats.

" My name is Meilin, I'm from China, My interests are sports, work, and friends and thats all really" she said sweetly and smilled. All the guys started whispering to eachother, probably making bets who could score her first.

" QUIET" The teacher said. " Meilin you could sit beside Ryo over at the back behind Sakura. Eyo raised his hand for Meiling and as she walked in the class Syoroan put his head down on the desk.

Sakura turned and asked what was wrong but mumbled a " nothing" and went back to his work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day Sakura didnt have a chance to talk to Syoroan because the new girl was all over him. It seemed like he new here but everytime Sakura asked his reply was " I never met her in my life". Sakura went to her locker to put away her stuff and saw that Meilin was heading for her.

" Hi" she said as Meilin opened the locker beside Sakura.

" Hey" Meiling say putting her books on the shelf then taking out her mirror to check her make-up

" So how was your first day"

" Not bad, you know the usual, guys hitting on my girls asking me questions"

" oh, well I hope your fitting in, I was the new girl a few weeks back"

Meiling finally turned to look at her and smiled. " Thats great, anyways do you know where Syoroan is?" she asked anxiously.

" umm, I think he went for soccer practice. Do you know him"

" Of course, I live with him"

" OH" Sakura said suprised"

" Yah, what about you?"

" I ..me..we. Well we are" Sakura stuttered. She didnt know what they were. Ever since last week it seemed that they were more than friends but it wasnt offcial. They just constantly flirted with eachother.

" Your not his girlfriend are you?"

" umm.." Meilin interupted her.

" cuz you cant be, I'm his feonce! So if you so much as think of him I will murder you" Meilin said, her eyes fiering up. She closed her locker and left towards the field.

_Feonce..._

Sakura closed her locker and left the school. Tomoyo had to leave early so she walked alone. Those rollerblades are you hard to ride anyways.

" SAKURA". Sakura turned around and say Syoroan running towards her. she turned her back. He was the last person she wanted to talk to, or even see.

" SAKURA" he yelled again getting closer. She tried to hurry up but he caught up. " Couldnt you hear me?" he asked. Sakura just kept walking. He waved his hand in front of her.

" hello?" Sakura pushed his hand away and kept walking. " are you mad at me...what did I do?" he asked innocently. Sakura kept walking and grabbed her arm.

"Whats wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG, Whats wrong is that you have a FEONCE" Sakura yelled. Syoroans eyes widened.

"...I have a what" he said starting to laugh." I dont have a feonce, who told you that" he said laughing even more. Sakura did not find this funny at all.

" Meilin, she told me you were HER feonce. And that she lives with you and that if I so much as think of you I will get murdered."

"Gosh, I new mother sending her was a mistake" he muttered" Sakura she probably only said that because she's protective of me. She believes every other girl she doesnt know and tries to talk to me is dangerous. Yes she lives with me and thats because she's my cousin...a very distand annoying cousin"

"...oh"

"Yes oh"

" I'm sorry"

" Its okay" he said smiling.

"What are you smiling about"

" I never took you as the type to be jealous"

" I'm not" Sakura pouted.

" Dont worry, I like that in a girl" he said taking her chin. Sakura smiled, then frowned. " Whats wrong?"

" Syoroan, we have to stop this flirting, its driving me crazy. Its either were together or not" Sakura then blushed. _ I cant believe I just said that_. She turned away scared of what Syoroan would say. Syoroan took her hand and smiled.

" Sakura..would u be my girl" he said. Sakura smiled and turned to hug him.

" I thought you'd never ask, gaki"

**AN: Hope you like it**

**I know i took REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY LONG but i was on vacation :D**


End file.
